stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Quality Holding
right|300px Quality Holding (afgekort: QH'Zie ook het logo.) is de concern die onder andere supermarktketen Quality beheert. Voeding, distributie, olie, reizen, papierwaren en muziek worden gebundeld in deze grote concern. Uit een studie van het Ministerie van Economie, onder leiding van minister Alexandru bleek dat de Quality Holding het tweede grootste bedrijf van Libertas is. De concern is de vijfde oudste concern van het land, na enkele andere zoals de Pacifix Holding en MenM Corp. De Quality Holding is trouwens een van de weinige groepen die nog steeds haar debuteerde naam heeft. Hoofdzetel van de Quality Holding bevindt zich in het Quality Center I. Hoofdzetels van subconcerns en bedrijven bevinden zich in Quality Center I, Quality Center II en Holding Center. heeft namens de holding het Verdrag van Apud Maro geschreven en ondertekend. QH hoopt binnenkort nog meer te doen voor het milieu en de gezondheid. Quality Holding ontving in september 2007 de prestigieuze Eagle Star Award in de categorie ''artikel economie. Ook de eigenaar, won als persoon de Eagle Star Award in de categorie economie. Subholdings en bedrijven right|250px|thumb|De vroegere organisatie van QH right|250px|thumb|De nieuwe indeling nu [[Quality Music erbij is gekomen]] QH is opgedeeld in drie subholdings, die elk een of meerder sectoren vertegenwoordigen. Quality Foods * 22px '''Quality Foods ** 24px Coffee a gogo, koffiehuisketen ** 22px Condina, kruiden-, specerijen-, zout- en zoetstofproducent Nieuw! ** 22px Fruit Valley, fruitteelt ** 22px Kasteel Rodine, wijnproducent Nieuw! ** 22px Quality, supermarktketen ** 22px Quality Products, droogwarenproducent en -leverancier Nieuw! ** 22px Starblend Coffee, koffieproducent ** 24px The Gran's Company, suiker-, snoepgoed- en koekjesproducent ** 24px 't Napoleonneke, snoepwinkelketen ** 22px Winery Ingmar, wijnhandelketen Quality Etc. * 22px Quality Etc. ** 22px Freedom Phone, draadloze telefonie ** 22px Liberty Mobile, vaste telefonie ** 22px Quality Oil, keten van tankstations en olieraffinaderij ** 22px TWA, luchtvaartmaatschappij ** 22px TWA Travel Agency, reisbureau 22px Q-TV was vroeger van Quality Etc., maar is recentelijk overgenomen. Het blijft wel een partner. Quality Books * 22px Quality Books ** 50px Drukkerij Neyt, drukkerij ** 50px Libris, boekhandelketen ** 50px Orator, producent van agenda's en schriften Nieuw! ** 50px Sodales, schoolboekenproducent ** 50px Uitgeverij Esdoorntje, uitgeverij Quality Music * 22px Quality Music Nieuw! ** 22px LP-Music, platenmaatschappij Nieuw! ** 22px Melody Shop, muziekwinkelketen Nieuw! ** 22px Microne, discotheek Nieuw! ** 22px Q-Top (Q-Top 20 en Q-Top Album), hitlijst Nieuw! Geschiedenis right|240px|thumb|Het logo van de vroegere wielerploeg [[MenM-Quality]] right|240px|thumb|Het oude logo van [[TWA, een onderdeel van Quality Etc.]] right|240px|thumb|Een van de nieuwe bedrijfjes: [[Sodales]] right|240px|thumb|Het hippe logo van de nieuwe generatie: [[LP-Music]] right|240px|thumb|Klassieker [[Kasteel Rodine kwam er eind oktober ook bij]] De Quality Holding is 's avonds 27 mei 2007 opgericht door . Het bracht toen supermarktketen Quality en oliemagnaat Quality Oil samen. De holding is dan ook naar deze supermarktketen genoemd. Op weg De groep breidde al snel uit. Zo werd QH mede-hoofdsponsor van wielerploeg MenM-QualityMenM-Quality is nu MenM Cycling Team en wordt niet meer door de QH gesponsort.. Later kwam er Immo Neva bij, het immobiliënbureau van de Quality Holding, in samenwerking met Ingmar Vansieleghem. Volgende in de rij was de nieuwe tv-zender Q-TV. De Q'' verwijst naar de Quality Holding. Ze werd opgericht als een partnerschap tussen QH en de Pacifix Media Group, nu de Pacifix Holding. Q-TV is nog steeds een gedeelde onderneming. Later in de zomer van 2007 maakte M. Van Gent haar Fruit Valley een onderdeel van de holding. Het was nog klein, maar beloofde een grote groei te kennen. Tenslotte volgde TWA en Ciné Libertas. Die laatste was overgekocht omdat hij het niet zo goed deed, maar hij is nooit terug opengebloeid. Herstructurering Op 14 augustus heeft hoofdeigenaar, oprichter en bedrijfsleider de holding geherstructureerd. Het begon met de toevoeging van TWA Travel Agency, iets wat er al langer aan stond te komen. Dan is de groep ingedeeld in 3 delen: Quality Foods, dat Quality en Fruit Valley beheerde, Quality Etc., dat Q-TV, MenM-Quality, TWA, TWA Travel Agency, Ciné Libertas, Immo Neva en Quality Oil beheerde, en tenslotte Quality Books. Deze nieuwe subconcern is onstaan uit de overname van Groep Esdoorn. Deze groep bevatte Uitgeverij Esdoorntje, Libris en Drukkerij Neyt. De gehele holding werd de daarop volgende dagen ook helemaal opgekuist. Begin september werd de keten uitgebreid met twee nieuwe zielen: Coffee a gogo en Starblend Coffee. De eerste was opgericht door Aesopos als een kleine, maar gezellige koffieshop. De tweede werd door op touw gezet, in samenwerking met Aesopos. Beiden werden ze lid van Quality Foods. Wie ook nieuw was in diezelfde groep, was The Gran's Company. Over dit bedrijf werd er in het verleden al heel veel gespeculeerd ivm. een eventuele overname door Quality Holding. In diezelfde periode verlieten twee bedrijven Quality Etc.: Immo Neva en Ciné Libertas. Ze werden aan Bob van Velthoven geschonken als appreciatie voor zijn werk. Tevens, zei later, pastten de twee bedrijfjes niet zo goed bij de QH. Tegelijkertijd veranderde MenM-Quality zijn naam in MenM Cycling Team. Half september kwamen 't Napoleonneke en Quality Products bij Foods. Sodales werd dan weer een nieuw lid van Quality Books. Aan het einde van die maand werd er een nieuw bedrijf gesticht: Condina. Rustige groei Op 9 oktober 2007 werd de helft van de aandelen van LP-Music overgekocht van de Pacifix Holding. Het bedrijfje, dat een grote groei kent, werd aan Quality Etc. toegevoegd. Vijf dagen later kwam LP op de proppen met een nieuw plan: een Libertaanse hitlijst. Op de 14e oktober werd Q-Top opgericht, de eerste Libertaanse hitlijsten; bestaande uit de Q-Top 20 en Q-Top Album. Op 16 oktober werd een van de grootste zakendeals van Libertas ondertekend. zou zijn Pacifix Holding, de oudste holding van het land, verkopen aan MenM Corp. Hierbij gaan alle aandelen van Q-TV naar ons, en ook Freedom Phone en Liberty Mobile gaan integraal naar de Quality Holding. Deze periode werd later de Economische Omwenteling genoemd. Op 17 oktober werd het sponsorschap van MenM Cycling Team opgegeven. De dag daarop volgde de creatie van een vierde subholding: Quality Music. Deze subholding, die de nadruk natuurlijk op de muziekindustrie legt bevat het juist overgenomen ''Biggie Music (nu: Melody Shop), de even nieuwe Microne-discotheek en platenmaatschappij LP-Music. Ook hitlijst Q-Top maakt deel uit van Quality Music. Het weekend van 20 en 21 oktober werd het langverwachte Orator opgericht. Deze produceert agenda's en schriften, maar ook andere papierwaren. In een mum van tijd is het bedrijfje sterk gegroeid. Op 25 oktober werd Kasteel Rodine overgenomen, iets dat al langer verwacht werd. Op die zelfde dag had Rodine al Château Vigneron overgenomen. Het leek vanzelfsprekend dat ook Winery Ingmar overgenomen zou worden, en dat gebeurde dan ook in de loop van november. Er werd verwacht dat de naam veranderd zou worden, maar uiteindelijk bleef die toch hetzelfde. Er werd snel daarna ook een stijlvol en passend logo voor gemaakt. Ook in november werd Quality Shopping Victoria opgericht, een klein shoppingcenter in Victoria met uitsluitend QH-winkels. Met hetzelfde doel werd in die periode ook het aantal winkels sterk uitgebreid. De lijst van shops en filialen is hier te vinden. Twee dagen na Victoria, was Maple Hills aan de beurt en werd Quality Shopping Maple Hills gebouwd. Op 14 november werd Q-TV onverwachts overgenomen door MenM Media, maar vermoedelijk zijn er veel geheime gesprekken aan voor gegaan. In ruil kreeg QH G-Oil. Gepland Quality Holding is de snelst groeiende concern van Libertas in de maand september. En QH wil dat zo houden, want dat houdt onze concern fit. Dus is uitbreiden en vernieuwen dagelijks kost. Al de plannen voor vernieuwing, uitbreiding of andere veranderingen aan bedrijven van de Quality Holding, zijn hier te vinden, op de derde bladzijde van The Time, waar we een vaste rubriek hebben. Bestuur Het bestuur van de Quality Holding zelf is in handen van oprichter en hoofdaandeelhouder . Elk bedrijf in de concern heeft een eigen bestuur. Eigendom 240px|right|thumb|Oprichter en hoofdeigenaar Eigenaars van de QHDit geldt voor alle bedrijven van de Quality Holding, behalve de wielerploeg MenM Cycling Team. Bepaalde bedrijven, LP-Music zijn gedeelde bedrijven. Dan gelden deze aandelen alleen voor de helft van de Quality Holding. zijn: * 70% * 12% M. Van Gent * 10% Aesopos * 8% Joeri Van der Sype Quality Foods 22px Hoofdzetel: Quality Center I * Coffee a gogo ** Directie: Aesopos en * Condina ** Directeur: * Fruit Valley ** Directrice: M. Van Gent * Kasteel Rodine ** Directeur: * Quality ** Directeur: ** Directeur Public Relations: Joeri Van der Sype * Quality Products ** Directeur: * Starblend Coffee ** Directie: Aesopos en * The Gran's Company ** Directeur: * 't Napoleonneke ** Directeur: * Winery Ingmar ** Directeur: Quality Etc. 22px Hoofdzetel: Quality Center II * Freedom Phone ** Directeur: * Liberty Mobile ** Directeur: * Quality Oil ** Directeur: VACANT ** Directeur Public Relations: Arthur Jefferson * TWA ** Directeur: ** Onderdirecteur: Alexander Neyt * TWA Travel Agency ** Directeur: VACANT Quality Books 22px Hoofdzetel: Holding Center''Deze keten heette vroeger Groep Esdoorn en is overgekocht van de Pacifix Holding (voorheen: ''Plus Holding). * Drukkerij Neyt ** Directeur: * Libris ** Directeur: * Orator ** Directeur: * Sodales ** Directie: Joeri Van der Sype en * Uitgeverij Esdoorntje ** Directeur: Quality Music 22px Hoofdzetel: Holding Center''Deze keten is een afsplitsing van Quality Etc.. (binnenkort) * 'LP-Music' ** Directeur: * 'Melody Shop' ** Directeur: * 'Microne' ** Directeur: * 'Q-Top' (Q-Top 20 en Q-Top Album) ** Directeur: Gebouwen en gronden De gebouwen in het bezit van de Quality Holding zijn: * Al onze winkelpanden verspreid over Libertas * Al onze bedrijfspanden verspreid over Libertas * Bedrijfstuin in de Haven van Wikistad * Holding Center * Quality Center I * Quality Center II * 18px Quality Shopping Maple Hills * 18px Quality Shopping Victoria LBI-beursnotering [[Afbeelding:QH-klant.png|right|250px|thumb|[[/Klanten|'En jij?]]]] Klanten Ben je een trotse klant van een van onze bedrijven, winkels of merken? Laat het ons weten en schrijf je in op [[/Klanten|'''deze lijst]]. Wij danken u! Voordeelkaarten De Quality Holding biedt drie verschillende voordeelkaarten aan: Afbeelding:Quality Premium Card.png|Quality Premium Card Afbeelding:Quality Readers Card.png|Quality Readers Card Afbeelding:Quality Sweet Card.png|Quality Sweet Card Voor meer informatie over onze kaarten: kijk bij Quality Cards. Symboliek De concern zelf heeft al van in de beginne een vast logo, en dat geldde ook voor vele bedrijfjes. Nu heeft de Quality Holding en haar subconcern nog steeds die vaste logo's, maar de meeste bedrijven, merken en winkels niet meer. Logo's In de beginjaren van de QH hadden de bedrijven allemaal een ruit als logo. Later, toen de holding uitbreidde, ging deze traditie wat verloren. Bij de grote reorganisatie in augustus 2007 werden de oude logo's hertekend en kwamen er terug meer ruiten. Zo zijn de logo's van de holding zelf, die van de subholdings, die van QualityHet oude logo van Quality bestond uit vijf ruiten, die indien je het wit aanvulde, één ruit vormden. Het nieuwe logo is daarop gebaseerd, maar bestaat nu uit een echte ruit, met daarin de vijf ruitjes in een andere kleur., Quality Oil, Quality Products en Fruit ValleyHet logo van Fruit Valley (zie hier) bestaat uit de gekende ruit, maar is onderaan en bovenaan aangevuld met groene krulletjes. allemaal ruitvormig.Onze vroegere bedrijven Ciné Libertas en Immo Neva hadden toen ze uit de Quality Holding gezet zijn, nog steeds het ruitvormig logo. Nu heeft Ciné Libertas dat nog steeds. Slogan Onze slogan: :Uw partner in het dagelijks leven, altijd en overal. Referenties en noten Zie ook * Holding Center, Quality Center I en Quality Center II * Groep Esdoorn * Quality Cards * Quality Holding/Filialen, /Klanten, /Leveringen en /Logo's * Sjabloon:Navigatie Quality Holding (en ook: /Top, /Foods, /Etc., /Books en /Music) * Sjabloon:Nieuws Quality Holding Categorie:Quality Holding Categorie:Winnaar van de Eagle Star Award 2007